Interviewing Actors
by Burnbee
Summary: people are my victums and now i'm interviewing them.:)rated M for language.if words look like they are missing check the stories out on deviantart.
1. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Gibbs** : Who are you?  
**G(me)** : Names Girsgirly but you can call me G._*shakes his hand*_  
**Gibbs** : Ok i'm Gibbs.  
**G** : I know.  
**Gibbs** : Why do I feel like i'm about to be interrogated?  
**G** : Your not.I'm going to interview get on with it shall we?  
**Gibbs** : Sure.  
**G** : So whats it like to be an NCIS agent?  
**Gibbs** : It's interesting to say the the fanciest job in the world.  
**G** : if you had to choose your favorite co-worker who would it be?  
**Gibbs** : Abby.  
**G** : Why?I'm mean Abby is awesome!but why is she your favorite?  
**Gibbs** : I get the least back talk out of her and she's some what like a daughter to me.  
**G** : Interesting who gets on your nerves most?  
**Gibbs** : Tony.  
**G** : _*nodds head*_ So you have your favorite weapon for your team mates right?  
**Gibbs** : Yes the headslap.  
**G** : Explain why you like to headslap the back of their heads.  
**Gibbs** : A slap to the face is embarrassing and a slap to the back of the head provides a wake up call.  
**G** : Very do you headslap most?  
**Gibbs** : Since I don't headslap Ziva or Abby because they're girls i'd have to say Tony.  
**G** : I respect a man who doesn't hit anyone but Tony.  
**Gibbs** : I take it you don't like Tony.  
**G** : Hate him _-gets cut off by ringing phone-_  
**Gibbs** : Sorry gotta take this.  
**G** : K.  
**Gibbs** : I understand._-clicks phone-_I got a dead marine and a dying Mcgee i have to go.  
**G** : Alright we will continue another time._*watches Gibbs leave*_Well guy's see you next time on interviewing random time we are interviewing Eddie Valiant from Who framed Roger Rabbit.Bye.

* * *

Do you like?If it looks like words are missing try girsgirly or just click the link to my deviant home page on my profile page here.


	2. Eddie Valiant

**G** : Hello .My name is Girsgirly but you can call me G.  
**Eddie** : It's Eddie._*shakes hand*_Why am I here?  
**G** : I'm going interview you.  
**Eddie** : Whatever.  
**G** : So what was it like to work with toons?  
**Eddie** : It was very...different.  
**G** : Before the movie who was your favorite toon?  
**Eddie** : Bugs Bunny I guess.  
**G** : Why would you say you guess he was your favorite?  
**Eddie** : As you most likely remember when I snuck into the building to meet Maroon only seconds before Roger was hit on the head with a pan I came in and said **_"Whats up doc?"_** Bugs' most famous line.  
**G** : are you back to helpping toons now or was helpping Roger the last case you'll do?  
**Eddie** : If I find another case like Rogers i'll was fun at times but mostly he wreaked my car still have to get that fixed but other then that yes i'm sort of back to helpping the toons.  
**G** : Thats who's your favorite toon now?  
**Eddie** : _*laughs*_ Probable Roger.  
**G** : what was your favorite part in the movie?  
**Eddie** : Where me and Roger were arguing over how he wanted the drank.  
**G** : What was your favorite line?  
**Eddie** : Well line that I said would have to be the laundry one where I shoved a sock in the weasels face.  
**G** : What about that someone else said?  
**Eddie** : When Angelo was in the bar talking to Doom about how there was a rabbit in the bar.  
**G** : Who was your least favorite character in the movie?  
**Eddie** : Your joking right?_*shakes head no*_Doom you moron!  
**G** : Well don't be rude!Sometimes people hate the star or the good guy not always the bad guy even if the bad guy tries to kill them!  
**Eddie** : SO!  
**G** : Anyway...So dip is made from three things right?  
**Eddie** : Right.  
**G** : _Acetone_,_Benzene_,and _Turpentine_ right?  
**Eddie** : me a favor if Roger comes in dont talk about dip he goes 's funny whens he's annoying but then it gets boring.  
**G** : Noted and in the movie did you really know Doom was really a toon or not?  
**Eddie** : No I didn't know actully.  
**G** : Were you shocked?  
**Eddie** : a toon could figure out how to kill a toon.  
**G** : I ask a question or two about your brother?  
**Eddie** : Sure.  
**G** : What was his name?  
**Eddie** : Theodore.  
**G** : So did working Roger help you with Theodore death?  
**Eddie** : I guess you could say that.  
**G** : One more question about he was here right now who would I probable like more?  
**Eddie** : _*laughs*_ No doubt since he's nicer Theodore.  
**G** : So Eddie if they ever made a second movie what do you think it would be called?  
**Eddie** : Who drove Eddie insain.  
**G** : _*chuckls*_ Ok well thats all the questions I have do you have any questions for me?  
**Eddie** : Yeah,What do you do?  
**G** : I sing and work at animal shelters in my free time other then that I draw and do interviews.  
**Eddie** : is your favorite toon?  
**G** : Mine?Roger Rabbit.  
**Eddie** : Why?  
**G** : Because he's just so wierd and stupid that he's funny.  
**Eddie** : _*nodds*_So do you have any brothers or sisters?  
**G** : Yeah a bunch.  
**Eddie** : How many?  
**G** : Lets see...2 older sisters,then me,then 2 younger step brothers,then a younger half sister.  
**Eddie** : How old are they?  
**G** : 19,16,your not aloud to know my age,9,7,and 5.  
**Eddie** : Any neices or nephews?  
**G** : A dead neice three months old never made it out of the hospital.  
**Eddie** : Oh, was wrong if you don't mind my asking...  
**G** : No it's had a illness called _Hypo-plastic Left Heart Syndrom._  
**Eddie** : Hyoplasitc whovey whaty?  
**G** : _Hypo-plastic left heart syndrom_!The left side of her heart never formed before she was born.  
**Eddie** : Oh...Sorry.  
**G** : _*shurggs*_ you had the right.  
**Eddie** : Ok i'm done.  
**G** : Then you can ya.  
**Eddie** : See you by the set sometime Roger would love to meet you.  
**G** : _*waives*_So folks thats it for today's Interviewing a random star Eddie is .Thats all for now bye!


	3. House

**House** : Who the hell are you?  
**G** : Call me G._*doesn't offer to shake hands*_  
**House** : WHat the hell do you want?  
**G** : Whats it like to work with people when you hate people?I hate people but too.  
**House** : It's ok.  
**G** : Who's your best friend?  
**House** : James Wilson.  
**G** : Ever had a dog?  
**House** : No.  
**G** : Ever fell in love?  
**House** : No._*pops pill*_  
**G** : _*takes his pill bottle*_  
**House** : Hey!Thats mine!give it back!  
**G** : No drugs on my show.  
**House** : FINE!_*gets up and leaves*_  
**G** : We will continue this!bye is Prowl from !

* * *

Sorry it's short but House is an ass.


	4. Prowl

**G** : Hi!My name is G.  
**Prowl** : Um...hi.I'm Prowl._*shakes hand*_  
**G** : Now you are most likely wondering why your here for an interview.  
**Prowl** : Sounds interesting...  
**G** : So your a ninja correct?  
**Prowl** : Yes.  
**G** : What is it like to be an actor and work with not only your real teammates but some new ones too?  
**Prowl** : It's different but it can be really fun at times.  
**G** : So were you surprized when they ask you to be in the Transformers Animated tv show?  
**Prowl** : Very.I was surprized and happy to be of the others were on set to make the movies I had nothing to do now i'm not lying around doing nothing.  
**G** : in the show do you really hate Bumblebee or is it just part of the show?  
**Prowl** : Well mainly just part of the show.I respect him because he's a team mate,But sometimes he really is annoying.  
**G** : _*giggles*_  
**Prowl** : He reminds me of my brother Bluestreak who died in the war on Iacon.  
**G** : So -gets interupted by phone ringing- hang on i'm sorry Prowl.  
**Prowl** : _*nodds*_  
**G** : Really?Ok then your on the has something to say to you Prowl.  
**Caller** : Hi wrong you dork.I wasn't killed I just changed forms.  
**Prowl** : _*gasps*_ BLUESTREAK?!You were dead I know you were dead!Ratchets the best medic and he couldn't save you!  
**Caller** : Prowl i've been watching nice to your co-workers because one knows something he shouldn't and I might just have to kill him before he tells.  
**Prowl** : Who is it?  
**Caller** : You should know bad because he's way the sun shines on his yellow 's going to be fun to kill him.  
**Prowl** : Bumblebee!STAY AWAY FROM HIM!  
**Caller** : But why?He's so cute i think I might have to keep him a while.  
**G** : ok while you two have your brotherly talk i'll be right back i have to pee._*goes and calls police then bumblebee*_  
**Prowl** : I swear if you touch my team mate i'll kick your skid plate!  
**G** : _*comes back*_Ok i feel better_.*prowl looks at me weird like*_what i'm human.  
**Caller** : Oh and Prowl i have dirt on careful._*studio door closes*_WHATS THAT?!  
**G** : Bumblebee is a personal friend of mine.*waives bumblebee on stage*We have a surprize guest.  
**Bumblebee** : Hi.  
**Caller** : Oh, look you found cutie.  
**Bumblebee** : _*sqeaks and hides behind prowl*_  
**Prowl** : _*grawls*_Leave him alone.  
**Caller** : Go to pits.  
**Bumblebee** : _*electracutes phone*_ stupid who ever you are...  
**G** : Aw...my cell phone.I just hope the police tracked him before you did that._*glares at bumblebee*_  
**Bumblebee** : Sorry he freaked me out._*shuggs*_  
**G** : Ok Bumblebee i'm going to have you just sit over off to the 'll be in sight and if this guy know where my studio is your close to Prowl he knows some of this guys tricks._*Bumblebee nodds and sits out of camra sight*_  
**Prowl** : So where were we before the call?  
**G** : So who shares a trailer with you?  
**Prowl** : Since we all share a trailer with one other bot/person we practicly have a room.I share with Bumblebee,Optimus with Ratchet,Jazz with Sentinel and i feel really bad for Jazz,The jet twins share,and so on.  
**G** : who is your best friend on set then?  
**Prowl** : Oddly as annoying as he can be...probable Bumblebee.  
**G** : Whats your favorite song?  
**Prowl** : Mocking bird I guess.  
**Bumblebee** : No it's not always listening to Better of dead by lostprophets.  
**Prowl** : Bumblebee.  
**G** : Really thats a good song.  
**Prowl** : Meh.  
**G** : So uh...you can stay in the extra trailor we have.  
**Prowl** : _*nodds*_  
**G** : _*clasps hands together*_ Ok!Thats all the time we have today!we will see you guy's next week!only hopefully this will have blown over and it'll be just thats it for today on Interviewing random actors!See you next week when we have Samuel James Witwicky!Bye!

* * *

Sorry if you think it sucks.


	5. Samuel James Witwicky

**Sam** : Hi Samuel James Witwicky.I know you i've seen your show before. _*shakes hand*_  
**G** : _*smiles and chuckles*_Very nice to know someone watches.  
**Sam** : So what do you want to know?  
**G** : How was it to work with fifty foot tall alien robots?  
**Sam** : At first it was extreamly hard but once they learned to watch out and not step on us and we learned to watch out it got better.  
**G** : So how did you like working with Captain Will Lennox and USAF Master Sgt. Epps?  
**Sam** : It was awesome we are really good friends now.I love how they are in all the Bay changed alot of characters in every movie.  
**G** : So tell me the worst change.  
**Sam** : I can't do that but i can tell you one of the changes.  
**G** : Alright.  
**Sam** : They made Ironhide change his sucked don't believe me go ask Will and 'Hide they were both at Micheals throat untill he threatened to fire them.  
**G** : I belive you i hated that you favorite the Autobots in order that you like them.  
**Sam** : Ok but only the ones from the first movie.  
**G** : _*grawls*_ Fine.  
**Sam** : Bumblebee,Ironhide,Jazz,Ratchet,Optimus Prime.  
**G** : You don't really like Optimus that much do you?  
**Sam** : No,I like him but he's the leader so i don't hang around him much.  
**G** : _*nodds*_ ...what about Mikeala?  
**Sam** : _*frowns*_What about her?  
**G** : Never mind moving on!So were you upset when they killed Jazz in the movie?  
**Sam** : Since Jazz is a friend of my !  
**G** : So was what was the part that you hated doing?  
**Sam** : Well, where i had to climb on Optimus' shoulder scared the shit out of me.  
**G** : on the show who was your favorite guest?  
**Sam** : Eddie was one of the 's like the only one you didn't leave in the middle of the conversation.  
**G** : _*nodds*_ I reminds me toon in tomorrow to see another Eddie day after for the rest of Gibbs' interview and i'm not doing house again.  
**Sam** : So are you going to have us all meet together here?  
**G** : i do Olivia Benson.  
**Sam** : So are we done here?  
**G** : Yep.I told bee i'd let you go . _*sam nodds and leaves*_ You heard me folks tomorrow is Eddie again!


End file.
